


Don’t Ever Lose That Light In Your Eyes

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Warnings: Just a really weird point of viewSpoilers: Children of the Gods, Serpent’s Grasp, and SecretsSummary: When he picks up a transmission from the Tau’ri homeworld,Apophis learns that a little music can sooth the savage Goa’uld.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Don't Ever Lose That Light In Your Eyes

Apophis stood on the bridge of his ship looking out the front view port of the ship. Curse the Tau'ri, he would win back all they had cost him. After his humiliating defeat at their hand, his place as a system lord was in jeopardy. He would raze their cities to the ground. He would hunt them down and kill each and every one of them, starting with the ones that had been the instruments of his defeat, that annoying group from the SGC. The commander, O'Neill, would watch his people die one at a time, starting perhaps with the woman, Carter. Oh, the fate he had planned to for Teal'c the traitor. His death would bring much satisfaction. Then there was Jackson, the husband of the one who was host to his queen. That meddle some human, his persistence was aggravating to say the least. He would make an example out of that one. Perhaps he would make a host out of him, if he didn't simply kill him first...slowly...painfully. 

"Lord Apophis," one of his serpent guards spoke up to get his attention. 

"Report," he snapped. 

"We have just intercepted a transmission. It appears to have originated from the Tau'ri home world." The serpent guard glance back down at his console. 

"Play it," Apophis said with a wave of his hand. 

Music swelled from hidden speakers around the bridge. 

_  
_

People make you promises they'll never keep __  
Soon you'll know why people say talk is cheap __  
And life resembles one big compromise __  
But don't ever lose that light in your eyes _  
Don't ever lose that light in your eyes _

Apophis eyed the woman standing before him. Her supple body, dark exotic beauty, the defiance in her eyes. "Yes, very nice." He smiled. "Perhaps you are the one." He motioned to the Jaffa and then lifted her carrying her to the altar. The female Jaffa, vessel of his queen, came from the anteroom. She walked over and pulled back her robes exposing her belly pouch. The queen emerged. So vulnerable in this form, soon she would have a vessel worthy of her proud spirit. 

His queen slithered out on to the human and writhed in pleasure. 

"Turn her over!" Apophis order the Jaffa and then smiled to himself. Good. Very good. This would make a most pleasant vessel for his new queen. 

_  
_

Keep on shining __  
Keep on smiling __  
Don't lose faith and don't lose heart __  
When you're crying __  
Just keep trying to remind yourself __  
You're a shining star _  
Yes you are _

Apophis glanced over at his new queen. How beautiful she looked dressed in the fine robes she so deserved. How he prized her. How the slaves of this world would love her or would die. He would have think of a suitable reward for his first prime Teal'c for choosing such a suitable vessel. 

His loyal guards lead the way into the audience chamber. Apophis couldn't help but gloat, this was indeed a glorious day. He and his queen drew to halt at the top of the dias. His glanced around the room and smile. The slaves cowered before them, as they well should. 

Apophis pulled back the veil from the lovely face of his queen. "Behold, your new queen!" he announced. 

Suddenly, one of the slaves surged to his feet and raced forward. 

"Sha're!" he said advancing. 

"Kneel before your queen!" Apophis raised his hand, the jewel in his ribbon device on his palm glowing ominously. 

The slave's eye were locked on the young queen. "Sha're. It's me." He started forward again. 

With a snarl, Apophis fired the weapon knocking him a way like the meddlesome insect that he was. Suddenly, his queen stepped in front of him, using herself to block something. He heard a strange snapping sound and looked up to see one of his Jaffa striking another of the slave who was pointing a primitive weapon at him. 

Apophis smiled at his new queen, such fire. Yes, very good indeed. 

_  
_

Somewhere down the line you'll face the judgement day __  
When the angels look at you, what will they say? __  
They've got a way of knowing who qualifies _  
Just let 'em see that light in your eyes _

Apophis approached the Chappa'ai's activation device and hit the coordinates for his stronghold. These miserable slaves would be dealt with, but first he must secure the safety of his queen. He would not lose her to such filth. 

The Chappa'ai sprung to life in a rush of energy. His queen looked over his shoulder as a glider slammed into the ridge above them. These slaves would pay. His queen looked at him with worried eyes. Lovely dark, but worried eyes. 

Apophis patted her hand. Once she was safe, he would deal with this. 

_  
_

Don't ever lose that light in your eyes __  
Keep on shining __  
Keep on smiling __  
Don't lose faith and don't lose heart __  
When you're crying __  
Just keep trying to remind yourself you're a shining star _  
Yes you are _

Apophis stepped through the Chappa'ai. He had to find his queen, her time would soon be upon her. He had wished to be here much sooner, but he had much to see to after his defeat at the hands of the cursed Tau'ri. 

He took in the chamber at a glance the turned to his Jaffa. "Find Ammonet." 

"I am here, my Lord." Ammonet stepped into the chamber. Her dusky skin pale, but her face regal as always. 

Apophis came down the steps to meet her. "The child." 

Ammonet hung her head. "He was taken by your enemy, Heru'Ur, my Lord. I was unable to stop 

him. Forgive me." 

He felt a momentary flash of anger, but the anguish in her eyes was enough to quench it. He reached out and caressed her face. How he had missed her all these months. Heru'Ur would pay for this outrage, but first, he held out his arm. Ammonet looked up at him, her eye blazing for a moment. "Let us depart." 

_  
_

Don't ever lose that light in your eyes __  
Don't ever lose that light in your eyes _  
Don't ever lose... _

The music ended and something loud and discordant replaced it. "Enough!" Abruptly, the noise ended. 

"That is all there is, my Lord," the Jaffa said frowning at the console. 

Apophis nodded and looked out the viewport once more. Perhaps he would not destroy all the Tau'ri. Perhaps. 

_  
_

*fin* 

  


* * *

  


> Author's note: This one hit me while listen to the radio in my car. I about laughed my head off when I suddenly had this vision of Apophis singing...don't ask...just a really weird mental picture. 
> 
> Much thanks to Metis for the beta and Dee for the idea for the summary. 

* * *

>   
>  © July 2004 Showtime and MGM/UA owns Stargate: SG-1 and all there in. I'm just borrowing   
> them for a bit, and I promise to give them right back when I'm done. Well, most   
> of them, I might just keep Jack and Daniel for a bit longer.
> 
> Don't Ever Lose That Light In Your Eyes belongs to Leanne Rimes, I'm just borrowing it for background music 

* * *

  



End file.
